


Then let me be Evil

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst heavy, BAMF Lena Luthor, Betrayal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The final battle against Reign at L-Corp ends, and a new threat reveals themselves. Kara faces the price of her decisions.





	Then let me be Evil

"STOP" Kara screamed, holding Sam/Reign in a headlock. 

"Never...." Reign snarled, as she was about to laser down Alex and murder her. "She must die..."

"Don't make me do this, Sam!"

"Sam is dead!" The villain snarled with cold fury. The laser was too close. Kara made her decision and in an instant, managed to break Sam's neck, destroying her windpipe and ending her life. it was finally over. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted and crying in agony. She had killed her friend to save her sister. Jonn comforted her, putting an arm around her. 

"No one touch me right now...I'm not worthy of it...." Alex ran to her side but Jonn shook his head at her. 

"Give her space..."

"Space?" A voice coldly echoed. "That what you need? Huh, "hero"?"

"...Lena?" Kara stood up gingerly for the inevitable confrontation with her old friend. 

"Remembered my name, huh? Did you also remember you swore to protect the innocent? You just murdered my friend."

"I TRIED TO SAVE HER!" Kara's scream tore out of her throat. "I HAD NO CHOICE! SHE WAS GONNA KILL ALEX!"

"No. No she wouldn't have if you had just trusted me! A little while longer and I could have separated Reign and destroyed her with my Kryptonite! Kryptonite you sent James to find behind my back! This is on you!" She spat, furiously. 

"Which you lied about for weeks!"

"YOU LIED TO ME FOR YEARS... _Kara_...." Lena snarled her name like a curse.The name no longer held any affection behind it. The old Lena had died with Sam Arias, Kara realized. She had lost her friend, perhaps for good. 

"How did you...?"

"Oh stop it. Glasses? Doing your hair up in a different way? You can't keep people stupid and dependent forever, Kara! I don't know what's worse, treating me like a fool by thinking I didn't know and lying to me about it, or thinking I did know and just not having the GUTS to tell your own best friend the truth!"

Kara's fists balled up, tightly as tears streamed from her heartbroken, agonized face. Power was bubbling beneath the surface as she readied herself for a fight. "No Lena there's another way. Don't go down this path."

"You were a great friend, Kara. I am so, so proud of the Kara i knew. But as you got closer to me as my friend, you became a worse hero and leader. The Kara I knew and loved? She's gone. I was never good enough for her love! She would rather date Mon- _Hell_! But she might come back some day. I still hope for that." Somewhere in the back, Winn sniggered at Mon-El's nickname. Mon El himself simply looked down at the ground as he watched Kara's life crumble.

"That's not-"

Lena narrowed her eyes. "You all treated me like the villain that day. You assumed the worst because of my name, and even involved my ex-boyfriend in your manipulative games. You stopped me from saving Sam, forcing us to kill her. I-I was in love with her. I loved her so much! I tried so hard!" Her voice sounded completely broken. "Well Kara, you got it. You wanted me to be evil so badly. Then let me be evil. You want me to live up to my name so badly. Then let me be a Luthor. You embody hope but you're wrong. _The world is cruel._  The only way you're gonna survive is being cruel right back. The DEO, Edge, my bitch of a mother, this corrupt president? I'll bring it down. I'll bring it all down, and then everyone will know how it feels to live in a world without fairness, a world...without justice, a world....without aliens. I have no wish to take Lex's suit and use it to kill you. But as for every other alien, they can leave....or die."

She looked down and noticed Kara's fist clenched. 

She scoffed, "What are you going to do, "hero"? Break your one rule? That's one weakness you will always have, Kara, and why you will never truly stop me from proving the world isn't fair, and is better without the alien scourge. You asked us to trust you, to let us rely on you. I'm done with that. Want to know what i see in humanity's future? Humanity. We. Can. Protect. Ourselves. I see humanity reaching its true potential with the right guidance. My guidance."

Alex warned, "Kara....are you really going to kill her? Think about this."

Kara growled darkly, and wiped her tears away. 

"Y-You have done nothing illegal....yet. When you slip up, and you become your b-brother, when you threaten my sister's life...I _will_ stop you."

"How dare you bring up my brother...." Lena hissed. "You aliens...you're all liars and hypocrites....one look at our last name and you think you got us pegged? Well, Zor-El, your parents created Medusa. I would say they were on the right track but I guess you can never escape your past. As for stopping me, well...I am the one who was smart enough to create Kryptonite. You can try. You think you have real power. You want to know what real power is? Watch my endgame. Now....get the _fuck_ off my property. I am the future, not you."

Kara dropped her fists, and Alex wrapped her arms around her to escort her out. Alex had never seen her sister so broken before. Lena turning on them weighed hard on them and would for weeks. Lena taking her true throne as the Luthor heir would reverberate throughout the city.

"I can save her....we reached Livewire, we reached Purity....this battle is nowhere near over. She can be the Lena i knew again. She will forgive me. I hope..."

"I'll support you all the way, Kara. Lena is my friend too....I will help to save her from what she's becoming."

"Thanks, sis...I just don't know if I'll be able to win this one. I love her so much, and now the price of my mistakes has caught up to me. No one, not even my worst enemies spoke to me like that....I deserved it all, but I still can't let her hurt innocent aliens."

"I know, Kar....I know. I'm here. I'll always be here..."

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Kara"

 _I love you too_ , _Kara_ , thought a dark figure, watching the two from the parking lot. _That's what makes this so hard._ And then she pressed a button on a remote.


End file.
